Hermetically sealed thermoplastic containers or ampoules of the type disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,865 to Weiler et al. are well known in the art and are characterized in that a removable cap or closure is delineated by a frangible web and is adapted to be twisted off from a dispensing nozzle to allow the fluid contents to be dispensed through the nozzle. However, because some of the ampoule contents has a tendency to become trapped and suspended in the cap, the contents sometimes drips or is splashed about the container when the cap is twisted off the nozzle.
The present invention is directed to a hermetically sealed container incorporating a nozzle closure configured to eliminate the retention therein of any portion of the container contents, thus effectively eliminating any dripping or splashing upon removal of the cap.